


A Road Trip

by Notmenotthemtwo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Friendship/Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: Jack gets bored one night and accidentally makes a Sam clone. Instead of sending Sam 2 away, he makes his dead girlfriend as well. Jack decides to go to college to see what a young Sam was like.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack was shy. It was ridiculous. He made this thing. The humanlike mannequin was just standing there waiting for Jack's orders. 

It was his second night in. He was alone, he knew no one would be back for days. Ever since his discovery the night before, he found himself curious about other things. So he concentrated on what his ideal partner would be like, suddenly he felt a presence. When looked up, a young Sam was in the room.

This "thing" was wearing Sam's face and body. But he was much younger. At least eighteen. He seen Sam's picture while he was at Stanford. He was so young. His hair was shorter, his body softer, his face a baby, and his voice was higher. Jack had to admit, "Sam" was gorgeous. 

Jack didn't mean to make him, it was an accident. He was lonely and wanted to talk to someone. As Jack looked up, he realized why stop there? He concentrated. A young Jessica Moore was there as well. Wow. She was beautiful too. Hmm. Jack was bored. Maybe he can find out what a young Sam was like. 

A week later all three were registering for college classes in Canada.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack, Sam and Jessica were standing in line joking and laughing. This Sam was funny and carefree. What made Sam so cynical in the future? As Jack watched Jessica and Sam talking, he realized when Jessica died, Sam was forced to hunt. 

This Sam and Jessica weren't real, but just for awhile, Jack can pretend.

"Hey Jack! Whatcha thinking about?" Sam asked while Jack was staring into space.

"What?" Jack was nervous. He just saw the student body taking pictures of freshman week. If Sam, Dean and Cas saw them, he was dead. He quickly ruins their digital cards. He silently apologized, but he didn't want to ruin his college experience.

"Leave him alone Sam, this is Jack's first week. Tomorrow it's the first day of classes."

Jack looked up at the banner welcoming the students to the university.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous." He saw the students looking puzzled at their camera. To make sure they weren't caught, Jack destroyed everyone's phone cameras. Can't be too careful.

That is why he picked this college. It was far from Kansas, and was in another country. Canada was far enough, plus he made fake IDs for the three of them. He made their personalities as close as he could thanks to Sam and Dean's stories, although Sam didn't talk about his days in Stanford, or Jessica. Everytime Jack asked, Sam changed the subject. 

This Sam though was cheerful and carefree. Jack wished he met him back then, he was cool. Jessica was trickier to make, so he watched movies about nice, girl next door types. He hoped it was close to what Jessica was really like. 

"So what are you majoring in Jack?" Sam asked. 

"Psychology." Jack had to pick something, he choose this, it sounded easy. "What about you guys?"

"I can answer that. Law." Jessica answers. All three were carrying their lunch trays to their table.

"So if you are so smart, what are you studying Jess?" Sam says in a playful voice.

"I was thinking of nursing school or just ignore what my parents want and go into film." She answers. 

Back in the bucker, Sam, Dean and Castiel just returned home from their hunt. The hunt was expected to last a week. That nest of rugarus was already dead when they got there. When they asked Castiel, Cas said they died of a disease. So they burnt all the bodies. 

"Jack! We're back! We're ordering a bucket of extra crispy, what do you want?" Dean called. 

Sam was exhausted. He wasn't even forty, but felt closer to sixty. That's why he exercised and ate better. He wasn't planning on eating greasy chicken, luckily he had cans. He can whip up a quick meal.

"Jack?" Castiel called. Jack wasn't even a year old yet. Where was he? "Jack!"

Sam was preparing his dinner when Cas rushed in. 

"Cas, what is it?" Seeing Castiel's worried face. Dean came in after Cas with that same worried look. 

"He's gone. He left a note."

Sam picked it up.

'Guys. I have a errand to run. Don't worry. I'm not alone. I promise to stay safe. Love Jack'

"Oh no." Jack was a newborn nephilim. He had no idea how dangerous the world was. 

Back at the college, Jack was laughing at Sam. Sam lost another round of ping pong. 

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" The other students chant. 'Sam' drinks another mug. When Jessica saw Sam trying not to puke, she holds her hands in a time out gesture.

"Okay. Game's over. Sam, Jack, let's go home."

The drunk college guys gave playful boos.

"Sam here has a eight am class." Jessica explained.

Jack wasn't worried, he can heal Sam easily. They told them goodbye. 

"Okay Sam, let's move it. Jack, help me carry him." Jessica said holding Sam.

"Let's go home."

Jack wasn't sure how long these clones will last. Hopefully they stick around for a few months. Jack wanted to be normal. At least for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

A month passed since Jack registered at college. He, Sam and Jessica rented a off campus apartment. He was tempted to live in a dorm, but he didn't want to take a chance that if angels came, they would hurt the college students. Sam was out, he was getting beer for their Halloween party. Jessica was home, she was taping her short film for her class. 

"Jack! Tell me about yourself." Jessica asked carrying a camera.

"Not much to tell, I'm new to this world." That was the truth, he was only alive for a few months. Jessica and Sam knew what Jack was, both promised to keep Jack's secret. 

It's been only a month, but Jack felt so normal. He wasn't hunting, he was afraid other hunters will tell Dean and Sam where he was. He knew they were looking for him, he used his angel radio to listen to their conversations. They were panicky. Jack felt bad, but he needed to find out if it was worth it to be normal. 

So far he liked it. This Sam and Jessica weren't real, but both were loyal friends. All three lived normal lives. Sam was a typical college student, he studied hard and worked part time at the college library. Jessica was sweet, she chose to major in film, she also was a member of a popular sorority. As for Jack, he was laying low. Although he joined the Sci Fi fan club at the college. He enjoyed his classes, even though they were harder than they looked. He was considering applying for a part time job as well to pay the bills. He used stolen credit cards to pay they bills, but he knew he had to toss them away. He knew Sam could track him down ASAP. 

"Jack. Jack!" Huh? Jessica was snapping her fingers at his face. "Hello?"

"Sorry." Jack blushed. "What was the question?"

"Tell me about your love life."

Sam was checking online for anything about Jack. So far there was nothing. He knew Castiel and Dean were in town asking questions, seeing if Jack was seen buying bus tickets or hitching rides. It was stupid. Jack had wings. But Sam theorized that Jack may be curious about the world. 

He decided to see if there was anything about stolen credit cards. 

Jack was laying in his bed listening to Sam's soft snores. He was sharing a room with Sam, Jessica was in the next room. The room was dark, but Jack could see Sam perfectly. Sam, he was so pretty. He got up to pee when he felt his bladder getting full. When he came back Sam was still laying on his side. Jack walked up to him and tucked him in. He then kissed him on the forehead. Just like his mom. 

"Goodnight Sam." He then went back to his own bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was having a good time. It was Halloween night and the apartment was full of party goers. Jessica was dressed up as a sexy nurse. She was getting flirted by the other college students, but Jessica was telling them she wasn't interested. Sam, he actually dressed up. He knew the real Sam hated Halloween. Sam's costume, he was dressed like a washed up rock star. He looked good though, he was being flirted with by three women. As for Jack he was dressed up like an angel. Jack wasn't sure what to be, but showing the world what he was was a good start. No one hit on him, but he was okay with that. He wasn't ready to date. 

Sam must have noticed him standing alone. He walked up to Jack.

"Jack! This is Halloween! Mingle! Party!" He hands Jack a beer. "Relax. You don't know what will come next." He walks away. 

Jack ponders Sam 2's words. He wasn't sure what to expect. This may be the only time he could be normal. He went to talk to the shy girl who kept sneaking glances at him. 

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. 

"Yes. I managed to hack any reports of stolen credit cards. It took me awhile, but I managed to track one that was stolen from a guy from out of town who was visiting his sick parents. Jack may have took it to run. He wasn't alone, people said he rented a car with two others. That car was ditched in Michigan. That card wasn't used since." 

"Why would Jack run away? He barely knows us. He knew me from the womb, but I always told him you two could be trusted." Castiel says worriedly. He loved Jack like a son, and he knew Jack liked Sam and Dean. He was curious why Jack ran. 

Sam was curious himself. If Jack ran, then who were those two others? He went to see if any security footage existed. 

"Best party ever." Jessica flops on the couch. That couch was ancient, but it was comfortable. They rescued it from a curb outside.

"Maybe. Who knows how many parties there is right now. Do you think we'll make it to Christmas?" Sam asks. "We have midterms."

"We'll clean up tomorrow." Even Jack was a nephilim he was exhausted. He, Sam and Jessica went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Merry Christmas!" Jack and Jessica were exchanging gifts. Sam already opened his presents, he was happy.

Sam, he was given a hair care set. Jack knew Sam well. He was obsessed with his hair. Jessica gave him a sweater from their college, which Sam was wearing. 

Jessica she squealed at her gift from Jack. She got a used camera, but she said it was perfect for her film noir course. She was practicing old school film techniques, and equipment was scarce. She hugged Jack, which made Jack blush. She smelled so good, like green apples. 

"Sorry about that. Jack this is for you. Jess, here." Sam hands them both presents. Jack's eyes widened. How?

"I won it at poker." Jack, he was staring at the original Star Wars figurines. He couldn't help it. He lept in Sam's arms. He couldn't help but feel Sam's muscular body. He smelled nice too, like fresh soap. He noticed Sam holding Jack closer. He blushed and backed away. 

Jessica almost fainted at her gift. It was a old school antique camera. Jack didn't know much about cameras, but he saw it on a antique roadshow. He knew those were very scarce, including cameras near perfect condition. 

"How? You didn't rob a house did you?" Jessica demanded.

Sam looked insulted. 

"Of course not. There was an estate sale. It was cheap, I admit it, but when I saw it, I knew it was the perfect gift. Hope you don't mind."

"Are you serious? Do you know how much this is worth?" Jessica grabs Sam in a hug. 

Jack was watching them hugging. He wasn't sure how to feel. He liked Sam, but liked Jessica as well. This Sam and Jessica weren't real, but they were really good friends to Jack. Jack thought about Sam, Dean and Castiel. If they were worried. His thoughts were interrupted by Sam. 

"Jack! Help me with breakfast."

Afterwards, the three of them were singing carols. 

Jack knew this was an illusion, but he didn't care. 

Sam. He was staring at the video with disbelief. How?


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few months since then, and it was now Valentines. Jack. He knew when school ended, Sam and Jessica were leaving. But as much as he hated it, he knew they had to go. He overheard Sam. He knew Sam saw those security tapes. Sam never told Dean or Cas, but clearly Sam was spooked. Jack. He felt selfish, but he didn't want to get rid of Sam and Jessica yet. Not until he got a Valentine. He was just waiting for his date. 

"Jack, you ready?" Jessica said wearing a black dress. Her hair was wavy, and was wearing a matching shawl. She looked beautiful. Jack was blushing looking at her.

"I know I am." Sam walks in wearing a black suit with a red tie. All three were each other's date. He hands both of them a red rose. "Can't be a gentleman without bringing everyone flowers."

Jack smiled. Sam, wow. He looked handsome as well. All three made reservations at a romantic Italian restaurant. 

"Grazie." Sam tells the waiter. "To us. Happy Valentine's."

"Happy Valentine's." All three click their glasses. 

The dinner was amazing. Sam, Jessica. They were a perfect date. Jack couldn't remember having so much fun. He noticed some people giving them side eyed looks, Jessica must have noticed she took Sam's and Jack's hands. 

"Look at them with one date. I have two."

The dinner was fun, Jack shared a fork with Jessica, a champagne glass with Sam, and all three were sharing dessert.

"Mmm." Jessica said with her eyes closed. "That cake is exquisite."

"I'm not a cake fan, but it is good." Sam says putting down his fork. 

Jack enjoyed the cake, but he couldn't wait to get our of there. He heard Sam's prayers. He was in trouble. He wanted to come to him, but he knew it was a trap. No way was he explaining things. When this Sam asked what's wrong, Jack said he was getting tired.

"Waiter, the check please." Sam calls out. 

Jack didn't come. Sam could hold his down, but he was injured. Luckily Dean killed that werewolf. 

"You okay Sammy?" 

"Yeah. Thanks Dean." 

Dean looks at his wound. 

"Bullshit. I'm getting Cas." 

Sam knew why he was hurt. He was too busy worried about Jack. Those two clones. He was sure they were shapeshifters. He saw their eyes. He didn't voice his concerns to Dean or Castiel, not yet. But he knew he had to track Jack down. 

Jack, Sam and Jess were giggling as they came home. They went to a local bar and had a few. They were drunk, so they left their car behind and took a taxi home. 

"I love Valentine's." Jessica moaned. She felt dizzy from the alcohol. 

"Same here, although I love Groundhog Day better." 

"Really? You never told me that before." 

Jack smiles at they talked. Sam, Jessica. Both were amazing friends. But also a perfect date. Jack wondered if either would want to do more. Neither were real, but Jack was a gentleman. He was too shy to ask. So he went to bed. 

"Good night."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack was laying in bed when Sam stumbled in trying to be quiet. He heard Sam swearing then him flopping on his bed. Once Jack heard Sam's snores, he got him undressed and flipped him over so he won't suffocate. Jack silently healed him, just in case. 

It was now April. Finals were coming up, and Sam was studying hard for his exams. He had a heavy course load, and was mostly spending time at the library. Jessica was also busy, she was almost never home, her sorority was asking Jessica to put on a class video of their house. On her free time she was studying for her classes too. 

Jack wasn't too worried, he was doing the same thing. He had a good grade point average, and was studying hard himself. But he knew after college was over, both Sam and Jessica had to disappear. He was watching the bunker and tapping into Sam's phone. They almost figured out where Jack was. Jack felt sad that he had to go back, but was looking forward to seeing his family again. But he wanted to do one more thing before he goes home. 

"Did you find Jack?" Castiel asked in a worried voice.

"He is somewhere up North, he went to Canada." Sam managed to track him down, he was last seen with the two shifters at the border. He knew some shifters liked to live regular lives, but Sam wondered why they were so interested in Jack. But the nagging question gnawed at Sam. Were they really shifters? If not, what were they? 

"Two shifters that take your baby face and a dead girl. Both have silver bullets just for them." Dean said cloaking his gun. 

Sam didn't say anything. What was going on in Jack's head?


	8. Chapter 8

Jack was laughing and having a good time. The entire freshman student body went to a theme park to celebrate the end of school. Jack was currently up in the air watching the people on the ground as he rode on the park ride. 

Once he got off, he waited for his two friends, Sam was playing a game with his law class trying to win a silly water gun game, and Jessica was hanging out with her sorority sisters. Jack knew this was it. They were leaving forever. Both were great friends, but neither were real. A step above a zanna or a tulpa. Jack. He knew his friends were on their way here. 

Both Sam and Jessica told everyone they were transferring to a college down south and weren't coming back. So their friends threw them a farewell party the night before. Jack was sort of jealous, he was real and no one threw him a party. But he was glad to see Sam being happy. Jessica was amazing too, her friends all signed a farewell card. 

He was going to miss them. But he had to grow up. But first, do one thing. 

"Are you sure about this?"

"This is his first time."

"Guys, don't worry about anything. I'm ready."

"I just want to make sure you are absolutely sure."

"Aw. He's blushing!"

"We have the necessary supplies. Jack, you know there is no turning back."

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you both so much."

"I feel like we're in a real life Penthouse Letter."

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

"Well, um. Ahem. After this, I will never forget you."

"I love you too."

"Same here."

"Okay. I'm ready."

Jack cleaned up the apartment top to bottom and got rid of any evidence of their adventures. Once he got rid of everything, he returned the keys to his landlord. He then rented a cheap motel room in town, waiting for his friends. 

Back in Kansas, Jack went back to his normal life and routine. He dodged everyone's questions, he said he was on a road trip with random people. Sam was suspicious, but he never asked Jack about his two friends. Dean on the other hand demanded to know who those people were. Jack just said they were taken care of. As for Castiel, he asked if he performed magic. Jack said he healed someone, but that was it.

Sam he wondered about Jack's powers, if Jack created those two "people." But Jack wouldn't, he wasn't a sadist. But he couldn't shake off that feeling. Jack, he seemed despondent and sad about something. 

Jack was looking at his phone. He had his private cloud. He was looking at his college pictures and videos of his two best friends. He and "Sam" had their arms slung over each other's shoulders, and "Jessica" was with Jack holding each other in a friendly hug. The third made him blush. Both were kissing Jack on his cheeks. He smiled and thanked them for being there, to show him how it felt to be normal. Plus their one night together. Jack's face felt hot at the memories. He was tempted to make a young Dean, but he knew he wouldn't get lucky twice. All three of his friends/guardians would be watching him closely from now on. 

He signed out, but not before taking a long look. He was about to delete them, but he would be erasing a part of his life. He turned off his phone and hid it in his mattress. 

"Goodnight Sam. Goodnight Jessica. I will never forget you." He whispered.


End file.
